


Dec 5: Forging Bonds

by fleurofthecourt



Series: White Collar Advent calendar drabbles [5]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Breaking and Entering, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Missing Persons, Pre-Slash, White Collar Advent 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurofthecourt/pseuds/fleurofthecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara has an unexpected late night visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dec 5: Forging Bonds

The winds of change rustle the wind chimes hanging outside Sara’s flat in London late one night in early October.

Still half asleep, completely exhausted from an evening of touring a Sotheby’s auction in heels, she digs out her baton and pads into the kitchen. 

“If you’re looking to rob me, you’re in the wrong place. I left my Van Goghs’ at the office.” 

When she receives no response, she looks around, sees nothing, shrugs, assumes that she’s overreacting, sets the baton on her counter, pulls down a mug, and turns her coffee maker on. 

“I’ll take mine black,” Sara knows that voice. She’s heard it before, though she can’t place it. She turns around to see Alex, the girl who kissed Neal, dressed from head to toe in black, looking for all the world like a well dressed cat burglar. 

“Don’t look so worried. If I were here to rob you, we wouldn’t be chatting,” Alex smiles wanly before pulling out a chair and sitting down at the table. 

“But you didn’t drop in for drinks,” Sara kneads at her forehead. She had thought she left the world of crime and criminals back in New York. 

“No,” Alex reaches into her back pocket and pulls out an origami flower. “I’ve got a message for you.” 

Sara raises an eye but still takes it. She unfolds it, blinks, and looks again. 

_Emily_

She cradles her coffee and firmly shakes her head. “That’s not a road I’m going down. Not anymore. Thanks, but no thanks.” 

“You don’t even know what I know,” Alex counters. 

Sara sighs. “Okay. Tell me about my next dead end, but make it quick. I’ve got another day of auctioning I need to rest up for.” 

Alex extends the palm of her hand expectantly and smiles innocently. “Not without a little incentive.” 

“Information is never free for you, huh?” Sara asks as she pushes a mug of coffee into Alex’s open hand. 

Alex laughs. “I want to help you, but I’m not a saint. Coffee’s not going to cut it.” 

Sara pulls her phone out of her pocket, “You can pony up or I can call the fuzz. You did break in.” 

“Fine. You’re good,” Alex says as she takes a sip of her coffee. “I can see why Neal likes you.” 

“Alex,” Sara warns. 

“I have a name -- a known alias used in Paris by this woman,” Alex says as she places a photograph on the table. “She could be your twin.” 

“What’s the cost of this name?” Sara asks. 

“A plane ticket out of the country,” Alex says. 

“To Paris I hope,” Sara says. “Because if I’m looking for a ghost on your word, you’re coming with me.”


End file.
